


Bad Ideas

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [12]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Chas is never trying that again.





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net


End file.
